A dream of the future
by Plume Sombre
Summary: FE13, DLC Future Past 2. He is dying and he thinks about the blue world that could have been his.


**Rating: **T

**Summary:** He is dying and he thinks about the blue world that could have been his.

**Disclaimer : **The characters belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Hello!

This is a drabble that takes place in the Future Past 2. Something I wanted to write on impulse. This is generally what I like to write when this sort of story exists. *cough*

Enjoy!

* * *

**One-shot :**** A dream of the future**

Close your eyes. Breathe. Imagine a world where everything is okay. A world where peace rules over discord. A world where you and your parents live happily. It isn't hard to imagine, right? It even seems feasible. If you and the others work hard enough, if you have the will to change the future, you can make your wish happen. It certainly won't be easy, it won't be done in a snap, but you like to think that a better future awaits you.

When you close your eyes you see birds flying in the sky, as free as the clouds floating high up. It's a nice feeling to look up at the sky and letting the wind blow through your hair and on your face. You can't always enjoy this kind of feeling and you have yearned for it, as far as you can remember. The blue sky isn't something you usually see either. You like this colour. It puts you at ease, it's soothing and it's refreshing. You want to touch this immensity with the tip of your fingers, but however much you try you're not meant to.

_The_ world keeps you away from fulfilling your dream. You know it and it's not even frustrating as it is anymore. You don't feel anything. You just lie here, on the hard ground on a rainy day, staring at the grey sky that cries on you—or these drops yours? It doesn't matter anyway.

Owain lies at your side. You can hear him inhaling in and out with difficulty, as if he was suffocating. Maybe he was. You on the other hand don't even make the effort to keep yourself alive. Your two legs have been broken by an axe; your right arm has been injured severely; you have been struck by a Thoron directly at the chest and _you can't feel anything_. Your mind only seems alive, wandering in places it shouldn't; what good does it do to you to imagine the better future you were looking for? What were your chances of achieving it? What if you haven't cut down the bridge? What if it weren't you but another one with Owain? Would they have survived? Why do you even bother thinking about the what ifs?

Owain is dying. You are dying. And you both can't prevent it from happening. You have used up all your concoctions, Brady was hopefully far away now and you don't have the strength to get up and run. This is the end.

_You can't prevent it from happening._

"Owain…," you rasp. "Do you hear… me?"

You try to talk even though it's useless. It's useless to make wishes and to pry when you're at the gates of death.

"It's the end… we failed…," you continue.

You don't know if Owain hears you but you talk anyway. This isn't even funny.

"Brady and Yarne have probably escaped the Risen… Do you believe in reincarnation?"

You're far from being a religious man so you can't figure out why you ask such a question. Maybe you want to reassure yourself that this isn't half bad, that your death will lead to something better. You don't know and you can't know.

"Stop speaking nonsense…," Owain finally replies.

He coughed up blood. You remember a sword pierced through him. You try to talk again but the rise of your chest make you choke and everything hurts. You can't move at all so it twists your body awfully and you shut your eyes so tightly that you see white spots. You didn't feel anything earlier so the sudden pain assaults you with much more anguish.

It stings. _It stinks_. The rain hits you with its sobs and it drives you crazy. Not for long.

This is the end, right?

"Hey Owain…"

By your side, you can't hear him. Is he dead or are _you_ dying more quickly? You have been told you see your life pass when you're on the verge of dying. You want to laugh because all you can see now is the happy moments of your childhood. When everything was at peace. When nothing was destroyed. When dreaming was bearable and more pleasant.

This isn't funny anymore.

The light fades away. You close your eyes.

"Do you see the blue sky?"

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad! A little review? :3


End file.
